Comparing alternative options can be an important act in decision-making that people often perform. For example, if someone is interested in certain products, such as digital cameras, they may want to know about some alternatives, and be able compare different cameras before making a purchase. This type of comparison activity is commonly used, but may need a lot of knowledge. Magazines, such as consumer-based periodicals, and online media often providing editorial comparison content and surveys to satisfy this need. In an online environment, comparison activity typically involves searches for relevant web pages containing information about the targeted products, find competing products, read reviews, and identify pros and cons.